Warhammer 1
Warhammer 1 is the largest planet in the star system of Warhammer. It has had a history of military dictatorships and long wars, and exports redmindium, crude oil and military supplies. History Mad Man's War Post-war Period After the Mad Man's War, which ended in 1965 (Mt), approximately, Warhammer which had been entirely taken over by the Communists and specifically by dictator Ruiz Angelico, Martillian Bobross in Warhammer, was at the behest of the victorious powers, the 'Freedom Powers'. Algon 1 and 2 were taken back by independent governments and granted loans to help rebuild. Warhammer 1 and 2, contrarily, were forced to pay major reparations. In the time afterwards, both planets underwent significant government changes. In Warhammer 1, the military took over under Maximillian Dobric in a coup against the provisional government. Between 1966 and 1970 (Mt), Dobric ruled, bringing up inflation dramatically and killing political opponents. Other planets spoke out against his tyranny, with Biackaar supporting a coup against him by several generals, supporting democratic candidate Arwa Mahmed. In 1970 (Mt), Mahmed successfully took over, arresting Dobric and imprisoning him, with the help of the military and support from the Biackaarian government, as well as some Biackaarian charities. Arwa Mahmed was hte first female leader of Warhammer. She announced herself Supreme Leader of Warhammer, and 'the People's leader', to be elected after a transition period during which she would rebuild infrastructure destroyed during a civil war lasting 1969 to late 1970, and to manage the economic problems. She ceased printing money, and quickly banned the press from reporting on anything not permitted by the state. In 1972 (Mt) she died of a sudden stroke. In 1972 (Mt), she was succeeded by her chief assistant Olyrien Skyrogg. During the time of his ascension to Supreme Leader, the media (against the demands of the government) reported the imprisonment and torture of numerous journalist who had attempted to cover stories about Mahmed's incompetence economically, and her apparent plans never to give up power. Skyrogg had the journalists responsible publicly arrested and killed. Skyrogg then conducted a full-scale takeover of the media, at which point Biackaar ceased funding the party, and attempted to assassinate him unsuccessfully. In the following years, as protests grew more common due to persistent economic problems and censorship, government crackdowns and use of police violence too increased. Warhammi Revolutionary Struggle In 1973 (Mt), a revolution took place across Warhammer, during which time Jandin Pear became de facto leader and President, before the reformation of the monarchy as a result of a secondary revolutionary movement. The revolution had been made up of numerous factions; the 'True Republican Faction', the Monarchists, and the Nationalist Front, which sought to enable another strongman dictator. The True Republican faction initially prevailed, putting Jandin Pear in power as President, who spent his year in office (in a quasi sense) fighting against the monarchist movement, which had largely joined with the Nationalist Front in supporting Papis Rondill as the rightful Glarmi (monarch) of Warhammer. The Monarchists' belief was that the monarchy would be more righteous and religious than a President, and would regulate power. The leader of Warhammer 2, President Jonas McBean, supported the monarchists, especially after finding that Pear had been accused of rape of several former partners. McBean helped fund and support the monarchists' attempts to put Rondill in power, which were successful in 1974 (Mt). Second Monarchy In 1974 (Mt) Glarmi Papis Rondill was coronated and became monarch, head of state, and head of the Jekaari Church. He retained this position for two years, until his death. During his sovereignty as Glarmi, he created a number of generals to guard him, and sorted out financial problems by banning the printing of more money. He also invested heavily in projects in the capital, and vowed to set up a democratic government. He did not do this before his death. He was succeeded in 1976 (Mt) by Glarma Enina Rondill, his daughter. She ruled for three years, during which time the economy steadily but slowly declined, especially after some projects in the capital fell through, and she was renounced by one of her Generals, General Robyn Lilahan. In 1978 (Mt) there was a famine in the lands of Pari Dro to Cammere de Su, which she refused to aid in favour of helping the capital. As well as this, numerous political terrorists had invaded and had taken over in several towns and villages, plundering. Furthermore, tyranids and ravenous plants ravaged the landscape in other areas, fighting the terrorist forces, which were known as the Blue Angels. In 1979 (Mt), as revolutionary activity begun to take place across the planet and in the capital, Glarma Rondill mobilised the military to quell the situation in Saquast, the war between the tyranids and the ravenous plants. During this time, the revolution successfully deposed the government as it was suppoted by General Robyn Lilahan and several others under his command. The General most prominent, however, and particularly popular among revolutionaries after promising to sort out both the famine and tyranid-plant-Blue Angels war, was General Papua La'Engaleo. General Lilahan supported disengagement from the war, to allow it the sides to fight one another into obsolescence. Military Dictatorship General Papua La'Engaleo's military campaigns were remarkably unsuccessful at first, with tens of thousands of soldiers dying at the hands of a growing force of tyranids. Meanwhile in Warhammer 2, there was another tyranid problem, far greater. As La'Engaleo's forces began to make some success, he went to the battlefield, during which time General Robyn Lilahan organised a coup and had him assassinated following his last successful battle against the Tyranids. Lilahan then promised to end the war, however, after Warhammer 2 called upon Lilahan to help, he began sending supplies and soldiers across the planets to aid the war effort against the tyranids. After one year, these military efforts were unsuccessful, and Lilahan began recalling troops with millions of casualties. Famines and malitia problems had gone unsolved, and the cities had suffered from a marked absence of funding. In 1983 (Mt), Lilahan died of stress related brain injuries. Done Regime Following Lilahan's death, there was a power vacuum, however social policy advisor John Done stepped forth and begun campaigning, despite a council of several Generals taking provisional control. Done, unlike his predecessors, appealed directly to his people, visiting local communities and listening to their needs. He offered to arm all civilians willing to join his cause, and vastly increased the production of weaponry in the capital, building factories and industry and borrowing billions of square from foreign planets, such as Demark, Snod-Lipton and Camerii, which saw potential in Done as an ally and strongman for Warhammer. Through underground, covert organisation, Done was able to arm around 10 million civilians between 1983 and 1984 (Mt). When he returned to the capital, he announced that he would be granted control of the state by the committee of military leaders ruling at the time. 4 out of the 12 generals accepted his legitimacy. Over the next few weeks, 5 more came to accept his position. The remaining 3, including General Wassily Rodheim, attempted to take full control, and briefly managed to expell the other generals, until they returned shortly after with local civilian armies and executed the 3 generals. After this, Done was declared head of state and new Supreme Leader of Warhammer. Done promised to take back Jaraken, which had previously been owned by Warhammer and, after the discovery of vast reserves of natural materials, was seen to be the planet's biggest loss. Over the next few years, Done continued his vast production of weaponry, including military vehicles, with which to arm civilians and equip armies better. He created a 'Home Guard', as well as a 'New Army' made up of mostly newly trained civilians put into battalions with well-trained soldiers, to allow them to learn from imitation. Done executed thousands of protestors in one event, and executed unfaithful generals to set an example to other military leaders. He personally commanded the majority of his forces. Warhammer largely covered up these acts, and promised to make Warhammer's oil reserves accessible to other planets, such as Demark and Biackaar, which began supporting Warhammer once again. Planet God also provided Warhammer with significant support and military equipment, as well as military blueprints. Many ceased support after Warhammer invaded Jaraken, however they retained support during the invasion of Algon 1 and Algon 2, as well as Warhammer 3, in which it used nuclear weapons to exterminate indigenous populations. These acts were condemned by Fickolean president James Frymer, however no further action was taken. By 1989 (Mt), Done had revived the Warhammi economy and taken over the whole of Warhammer without suffering major losses. Warhammer 2 had joined an alliance with Done in fear that it may be next, and had accepted a trade deal that was extremely one-sided. Snod-Lipton stopped selling arms directly in 1988 (Mt). Civil War in Warhammer 2 In 1994 (Mt), a civil war broke out in Warhammer 2 between pro-Done forces and anti-government, anti-Done forces. Warhammer mobilised the Home Guard of Warhammer 1 to stop the anti-government forces, and took the President of Warhammer 2 into a safe house, taking temporary control and declaring martial law. As the situation became more severe, Done authorised the Warhammi military to intervene, which clashed with the Home Guard as they reached the capital. The Home Guard and military fought for 40 days outside the capital in the battle of the Warhammi forces. Warhammer-Nansive Conflict In 1994 (Mt), Done attacked Jaraken and swept through the planet with significant success. Meanwhile, he conducted several purges against 'traitors' within his party, and a civil war had broken out in Warhammer 2. Biackaar dropped support and suspended arms trades with Warhammer, as did Demark after pressure in the ATC. At the time, the Javel Republic was falling apart, and the monarchy was reinstated to help the war effort. The King had long been considered a symbol of military victory, and his family had long been successful in military conflicts. The new king, King Malmoo I/II, assured the people that they would win the war if it took 100 galaptagons. At this time, Ficko began funding the King's military and supplying weaponry. President Drankli Panda increased Ficko's military spending dramatically. Done's campaigns then began to force villages to surrender as they swept through Jaraken by using neighbouring villages as hostages. They did this in 375 different cases, burning villages, raping and pillaging towns, villages and farmland to intimidate local communities into surrender. Each local leader was replaced by a Warhammi military person, sometimes as unqualified as a lowly soldier. In these campaigns an estimated 65 million civilians were killed, with 120 million being raped, burned or enslaved. Warhammi spaceships then blockaded Fickolean imports of arms. President Drankli Panda famously said "Something must be done about that Mr Done." Much confrontational language was used between the two, especially by Done, before Drankli intervened militarily in 1995 (Mt). 700,000 soldiers died in the ensuing conflict, including 40,000 Fickoleans. The majority of battles were fought in space to blockade further imports on either side, with some being fought on the ground, and Ficko conducted many air force and space force orbital and atmospheric strikes. A ceasefire was negotiated in 1996, lasting until 1997, at which point King Malmoo II, backed by Fickolean forces at his disposal, retook the land. Done's forces mostly retreated, and had fully left Jaraken by 1999 (Mt). Done remained in power despite many attempts on his life by the FSS and other groups. Done was also forced to recognise the sovereignty of an independent republic called Blanchatak in Warhammer 2, which went on to be recognised by the UP as 'The Free Republic of Blancha & Takanoon'. John Done and Post-Jaraken Done remained in power until his death in 2005 (Mt). It is said that Ficko had recognised his unique ability to unite Warhammer, and their responsibility not to completely destabilise the region. A Fickolean-enforced oil embargo lasted until his death. Category:Planets